NRG
'NRG '(pronounced as "Energy") is a new alien from Ultimate Alien. Ben obtained him from the alien P'andor, in the episode Too Hot To Handle. Appearance NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like suit of armor that is capable of containing high levels of radiation. It is also very durable as it can be thrown around without being damaged. Powers and Abilities NRG is a walking nuclear reactor. Like the other Andromeda Galaxy aliens, he has control over a basic element (in this case, Fire). The energy he radiates enables him to generate intense heat through his suit and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. NRG is also capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vent on his helmet which can corrode and melt metallic objects as well unleash explosive power against his enemies. Also, his suit allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire, flame, heat and radiation. The only thing shown to cut the suit is taedenite, as it is extremly durable. In his true form, he cannot be physically touched by anyone except for something composed of the same`compound as his suit. His powers are far stronger and more dangerous. Also, his true form eats energy, and the more he eats, the bigger and stronger he becomes. In Cosmic Destruction, it's revealed that he can make a laser beam from the three cutouts on his suit. Appearance He is inside a dark grey and black color suit, but his true form is orange, yellow, and red mixed together. He speaks through the body inside the armor. Trivia *His name is similar to XLR8 from the original series, being a group of letters pronounced as a word. *NRG is the first alien from Andromeda galaxy to be shown in a game. *Like Ben's other Andromeda aliens, NRG possesses an elemental power. As indicated by his name, his powers are based on fire and radiation. *NRG is similar to the DC super-hero Captain Atom. Both have energy based powers, and both are contained in suits of armor. *Unlike the other aliens, NRG has no visible green eyes while in armored form, although his true form probably will have green eyes. *Ben absorbed P'andor's true form into the Ultimatrix, but when he transforms into NRG, he is in his containment suit. This can be because the Ultimatrix made a modification to the alien (like Ghostfreak's and Nanomech's modifications) so Ben wouldn't harm whoever his near with, or maybe NRG's species usually wear the armor, but P'andor was just sealed in it by Aggregor. *Much like with Water Hazard, Terraspin and Armodrillo, Ben didn't use this form in the same episode he obtained it. *NRG could have a Russian accent as P'andor did when Ben scanned him. *NRG, like Terraspin, have yet to have been used by Ben, and possibly Ben would only have Kevin get him out of the suit if the battle was too dire for the others and not dire enough to use Alien X. Gallery NRG 2.png NRG 3.png| nrg_u.JPG Vlcsnap-2010-06-13-15h29m28s39.png|NRG in Cosmic Destruction Screenshot20100614at7.23.38PM.png Screenshot20100614at7.24.12PM.png Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males